


Returned

by BleedingBishop



Series: Mystrade ScreenShots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ex-military Greg Lestrade, Female Mycroft Holmes, Multi, Personal Investigator Greg Lestrade, Scientist Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: And then they fall in love; Mycroft leaves the company and government contract which  can't protect her and her highly futuristic sciences and they both retire on Mycroft's fortune to a small countryside penthouse in the West Country and visit Greg's daughter in New York where Mycroft and her both become fast friends and Greg's never been happier or as loved. Well done him.





	Returned

“You know, for someone so pretty, you could do with being a little less serious all the time.” The man muttered, nimbly darting over a broken scaffold.

“Well, I never.” The woman muttered, that breathless little huff making Lestrade grin again.

“Well, for someone being paid what I imagine is something akin to a small fortune to assure I return to my superiors with my brain intact, you could do with keeping your cheek to a minimum.”

“Always liked a lady with a little fire.” At the sudden sound of his charge stopping, gravel shifting, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

“Why do you say such things? Ever since you dragged my half-conscious carcass out of that research centre you have been- been, rude, teasing; I dare say nearly bullying me. Is that what you enjoy about your finds? Poor things who can't fight back? Well let me tell you, I am highly emotional right now, and thus cannot be held responsible should I be pushed to my very flexible limits and leave you. Then where will you be? Out of pocket!” She seemed to dither, her face twisted in annoyance, confusion, and very clearly upset. Then she stomped her foot.

“I have been burned, cut, and half my hair is missing due to blowback from the chemical fire, and you believe this an entertaining situation! I get it, truly I do, this is some, sick form of entertainment for you to have to get by with babysitting a middle-aged woman, but is civility too hard for you to understand?” By now her large blue eyes, the left red with haemorrhaged blood vessels and surrounded by a purple yellow slug of bruises, were wet with tears, and Lestrade watched agape as they breached and broke before she turned away from him quickly.

He didn’t know how it got out of hand so suddenly, but damn if he wasn't known for being quick-witted.  
Especially around beautiful upset women.

“Woah, Holmes, Vernet? Please, please,” Lestrade turned fully and walked carefully back towards her, rounding the dust-covered woman to kneel in front of her, looking up into her damaged, tearstained face. 

“Please, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend for my comment to be brutal. I was being cheeky, teasing, you’re right, but I never would try and bully anyone, let alone someone who has managed to survive a terrorist attack, and still manage to be as graceful and resourceful as you are right now. I am sorry I pushed you into dealing with… well, flirting, I guess, when you have more than enough to deal with right now. Please, you don’t have to forgive me, but I need you to believe me when I tell you I would never force you to acknowledge anything I might feel. Not now, not ever.” 

The expression on his companions face was confused.

“Feeling?”

Greg shrugged.

“I mean, you’re gorgeous, no surprise I’m into you, and if resourcefulness were the currency you'd be as rich as you are already-”

“I’m not going to f-fu, I’m not going to make love with you just because you charm me, Captain.” She whispered, not aware of how charmed Lestrade himself was becoming.

‘Make love? Damn, princess, way to make a blokes heart swell.’

“And nor would I expect you too. Please, Doctor, forgive me.”

“Mycroft.” She whispered, gingerly rubbing a long finger under her eye to remove tears, careful not to do any more damage with the sharp tear of ripped fingernail.

“Mycroft.” Greg smiled softly, easily.

“Apology accepted.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fall in love; Mycroft leaves the company and government contract which can't protect her and her highly futuristic sciences and they both retire on Mycroft's fortune to a small countryside penthouse in the West Country and visit Greg's daughter in New York where Mycroft and her both become fast friends and Greg's never been happier or as loved. Well done him.


End file.
